Whisper
by ChildofMyth
Summary: Amalric and his sister Amaria run away and journey to find, their uncle, Cress. Cilan and Iris are after their children with...Chili? I suck at summaries. I swear it's better than it sounds. The highly-awaited sequel to my story 'Run'. Wishfulshipping, with some Pokeshipping and Ferriswheelshipping towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Omg, it's finally here. The highly awaited (or at least I hope so) sequel to Run! Cilan and Iris are 31 and 30 now. Have fun.)

I didn't think that this was how it was going to end. I didn't think a lot of things would happen that did this past week.

I didn't think I'd run away.

I didn't think that Amaria would follow me.

I didn't think Purrloin would be stolen.

I didn't think Team Plasma would threaten me with my sister's life.

I didn't think Kyurem would show up and bring the end.

I didn't think, I didn't think, I didn't think.

And that cost me…

144 hours remaining

It has been sixteen years since we had first entered that cave in the mountain. Iris and I had fully fallen in love within that time and we had two beautiful children. A boy, Amalric, he's 11 now and his sister, Amaria, who is 9.

A family that needs to be provided for. I was currently trudging through the snow as a light powdery flurry whispered around me, spear in hand, looking for my prey.

Since Beartic were abundant here we mainly ate them. Though every once in a while I will bring home a nice, juicy Tranquil.

I had become bigger with the years. Muscular and tough. I was cautious with everything and trusted only my family. I was even growing a small beard.

I crested a hill and stopped, looking out onto Unova. I sighed, wondering when my children would be able to step foot off of this mountain with their parents and not be immediately hunt down by police.

A chill somehow pierced my Beartic skin clothes and made me shiver.

Then, Semisage ran up to me, stealthily and quiet, just like I had taught him. "Have you found something?" I asked. Semisage nodded. "Sage…"

He ranback off in the direction he had come from and I swiftly followed.

Surprisingly, I had found a Leaf Stone up here about 3 years after living here. Pansage was eager to evolve and I could use the help.

Expecting Semisage to lead me to food, I was surprised to find him beside a human that had collapsed in the snow. He was face down and partly covered in snow. I cautiously approached until I was beside him. There was something eerily familiar about him. I grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over. A gasp escaped from me.

Blazing red hair, vaguely in the shape of a pineapple.

It was my triplet brother, Chili.

He was very pale and cold to the touch. He was wearing ragged jeans and a white shirt. He had two Pokeballs strapped to his hips. I stood and turned away, fully intent on leaving him there, when I heard a pokeball release. I turned to find a Semisear worrying over his trainer; he turned to Semisage and let out a distressed cry. Sympathy shone in Semisage's eyes and he looked at me pleadingly.

Pansear and Panpour were never cruel to me, just their trainers.

Semisear ran up to me and dropped to his knees, hugging my leg. He looked up at me. "Sear, sear…sear…"

I sighed. "Okay…" Even if Chili had made my life a living hell, I guess he doesn't deserve to die.

I picked him up and draped him over my back. I guess I'll just have to hunt later.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Omg, it's finally here. The highly awaited (or at least I hope so) sequel to Run! Cilan and Iris are 31 and 30 now. Have fun. Chapter 2 as well.)

143 hours remaining

I was helping Mama make the fire for dinner while Amalric and Purrloin were keeping a look-out for Daddy. I pulled back my purple hair into a pony-tail and fixed my emerald eyes on the flickering flames that Mama and I had started up.

I rubbed my tan hands together and blew into them before I joined my big brother. A slight chilly breeze made Amalric's green and purple hair wave. His chocolate eyes stared intently into the wall of whiteness.

Amalric always had this stoic expression whenever Daddy was gone. He said that he was concentrating. When I asked what he was concentrating on, he said, "Everything. When Dad is gone I'm the one who has to protect us." I only nodded, not exactly sure what he meant.

Purrloin clawed up my Beartic clothes and sat on my shoulder, rubbing her cheek against mine and purring. I scratched behind her ear for a while before she hopped onto Amalric's shoulder.

"Dad." He whispered. I peered closer through the snow and picked out a slightly darker figure getting darker by the second. Ama squinted at Daddy in confusion.

"What's wrong Ama?" I asked, using the nickname I gave him when I was little and couldn't say his full name.

"Dad's got something…" He mumbled, and then jetted out to help Daddy. Purrloin yelped when she was exposed to the open and jumped off of Ama's shoulder. She bounded across the snow, through the lichen draping the entrance, and into my arms.

Mama joined me. She placed one hand on my back and cupped the other around her mouth.

"Amalric! What have I told you about taking off in a flurry?" A flurry is what we called it when the snow was being whipped around, but wasn't quite a blizzard yet.

We waited there as Daddy and Ama got closer. I noticed Mama begin to look concerned. She tapped me between the shoulder blades and, without looking at me, said, "Ria, go get the eating room ready…" I nodded and turned away. This mountain was just a huge junction of catacombs with many rooms. Each with their own purpose. I slipped through the lantern-lit tunnels and into the eating room. We'd call it the dining room but really, whose fancy dining here?

I set each of our individual wood blocks up around the slab of rock we used as a table. I even got Purrloin, Haxorus, and Semisage's rock-carved bowls ready.

Speaking of Haxorus, where was he? He tended to like warm places so my best bet would be…

I went back to the entrance room and sure enough I found Haxorus with his body curled around the fire. I shook my head in amusement when Purrloin jumped from my shoulder and bounded over Haxorus, curling up against him and soaking in the warmth. Haxorus lifted his head and looked at Purrloin, then smiled and lay back down with closed eyes.

Towards the entrance Mama, Daddy, Semisage, and Amalric were all crouched over something. I ran to the group with my arms open. "Daddy!" I shouted with a smile. Daddy turned to me and grabbed me up in a hug. "There's my girl! Were you good for your Mom?" I pulled back to look at him and nodded. "I helped Mama make the fire! It was so fun!" Daddy smiled and ruffled my hair. "That's my girl." I turned to see what everyone was looking at. "There was a man with spikey red hair lying asleep on the floor. There was a red Pokémon next to him that sort of looked like Semisage.

I pointed at the man. "Who are they?"

Daddy and Mama sighed and Daddy spoke. "This is Semisear and…your uncle Chili."

142 hours remaining

Dad had tied Uncle Chili to a cave pillar and had left to go get us dinner. Dad had asked me to keep a watch on Chili until he got back. He had even given me chili's Pokeballs to watch. Semisear refused to go into his Pokeball and instead sat by Uncle's side. His other Pokémon was a complete mystery and I dare not release it in case it was dangerous.

I petted Purrloin, who was curled in my lap, as I studied my uncle. His face twitched and I sat up straight on full alert.

He moaned and shivered. Then he tried to move his arms. When he realized he couldn't, his eyes snapped open and his head whipped around in confusion. His eyes landed on me.

His pupils shrunk and his eyes widened in shock. "C-Cilan!? That can't be! You're…you're dead!"

I calmly watched as he freaked out for a little bit. Then, he looked into my eyes. "…You're not Cilan…"

I rolled my eyes. _Brilliant deduction, genius._

"What tipped you off? The fact that I'm darker than him, or was it my hair? Maybe it was that my eyes aren't green? Or perhaps it was the obvious fact that he should be in his thirties now and I'm A FREAKING KID!?"

Chili's red eyes blazed with anger. I knew all about Mom and Dad's past and escape. They had sat me down the day after my tenth birthday and told me everything. They told me that I'd be a man soon enough and they needed me to know just in case. I'm not sure what might happen but I agreed.

"How can you look so much like him?" He growled, before realizing and blurting out, "A-and how do you know who I'm talking about!?"

I snorted in exasperation. "Cilan isn't dead, and I'm his son." I smirked at his flabbergasted face. "So, Uncle Chili, do I have any cousins?"

Chili shook his head. "D-don't call me that. You're not Cilan's son…Cilan is dead…the police pronounced him dea-" I interrupted sharply. "They didn't find the body, did they?"

Chili was silent for a while. "…No…"

I snapped my fingers. "There ya go. You know why they never found his body? Because he's not dead!"

Chili had nothing more to say. His Semisear put his head on Chili's shoulder. Chili leaned into Semisear's ear and opened his mouth, but before he said anything I spoke up. "Uh-uh. Dad already made Semisear there promise not to listen to you in exchange for us feeding you and giving you shelter." Semisear nodded glumly.

Chili shot me the evil eye and looked at his feet. We stayed like this for a while.

Uncle looked back up at me. "So…I have a nephew?" This startled me, I wasn't expecting small talk. Especially not from him.

"Uh, yeah…" I mumbled. I immediately began hating Chili and Cress after Dad told me what they did to him. I hadn't met them, but I hated them. I was right to hate them…

Wasn't I?

Chili tossed me an awkward smile. "May I know the name of my nephew?"

I scratched my head. What is he trying to pull? Is this some kind of trap or trick? Should I tell him?

I stayed silent and Chili sighed and tipped his head back, resting it on the stone pillar. It was quiet in the room for once, until I broke it.

"Amalric…" Chili looked at me quizzically. "Amalric is my name." Chili smiled. "Well, Amalric, I'd shake your hand but…" He looked behind him and laughed. "As you can see, I'm sort of tied up at the moment."

I couldn't help but smile at his joke. _I don't get it. I thought Chili was supposed to be a jerk._

That's when Amaria decided to walk in. Purrloin jumped from my lap and stood beside her. Chili looked at Amaria curiously. Ria turned to me and announced, "Ama, Daddy's back with dinner." She then turned to our uncle. "Are you hungry Uncle Chili?"

Chili's stomach growled in response but he ignored it. "I-I have a niece too?" Ria nodded and placed a hand on her chest. "I'm Amaria and this," She swung her hand towards Purrloin. "Is our Purrloin."

Purrloin purred. Dad had brought her home as a baby a few years ago and we had adopted her. Dad doesn't exactly like Purrloins, I haven't the foggiest idea why not, but he said he found her in a small rock crevice. She was shielded but she was still cold. He was going to leave her be but something called out to him, he said.

'It just felt like I was supposed to take her.' So he did and Amaria and I got our Pokémon.

Dad also says that Purrloins are supposed to look devilish and manipulative, but our Purrloin had more of an open-eyed innocence,

Dad joined us, glaring daggers at Chili. _Was that a flicker of fear in his eyes?_

Chili gasped and looked his brother over. "Cilan?" Dad just continued his slit-eyed stare.

Chili coughed awkwardly. "Amalric and Amaria are both very beautiful children." I furrowed my brow. I wasn't sure how I felt about being called beautiful.

Dad addressed us. "Kids, go eat." I nodded and grabbed Ria's hand, pulling her into the tunnel. I stopped behind a small outcrop of stone and held my hand over Amaria's mouth. I stomped my feet lighter and lighter, making dad believe we were gone.

Then, we listened.


	3. Author Note

(A/N: I'm going to start updating every Saturday, if I don't though, please don't hassle me. I have my reasons and Ill update asap. No chapter today but you will get one next Saturday. I promise.

I do want to tell you all something though. I'm starting the "Ask my characters anything" reviews. Any of my characters in this story you can ask a question in your review (or you can ask me something) and I will answer in the next chapter Author note.

Just please clarify who you're asking so I don't get confused. Thank you all my followers. You are the reason I haven't given up this story by now.

Have a blessed day.

~ChildofMyth)


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N: sorry I am late. Here's the full chapter.

MissRaevalynn asked Purrloin:

_**Are you powerful? Will you evolve? Are you mate less (my Purrloin is single and he's very sassy (if a guy can be sassy))? Will you be okay if I send a Herdier? Would you like to battle? Do you like fish? And last but not least... How is it a thin, sleek, friendly feline can become a fat, **__**overweight**__**, and vicious cat?**_

(I have given Purrloin the power to speak! Because I'm the author and I can do that. Mwahahahaha!)

Purrloin: I consider myself quite powerful, yes, but take into consideration that I have not fought in any battles very much. Haxorus and Simisage usually protect the family. I am mate less, but I'm still a child (if a Pokémon can be a child) so no thanks. Send a Herdier? Like out to battle? Yeah, I'll be fine. I'd love to battle, but that all depends on what Amalric or Amaria say. They are my Trainers. I do love fish. Mainly Magikarp, they are so plentiful. But they aren't found easily in Unova so, bummer. Like Glameow evolves into Purugly? I don't know exactly how evolution works, it just does. And one day I'll be a sleek, gorgeous Liepard.

Also, it's been brought to my attention that I've been spelling Simisage and Simisear wrong. Thank you 'Guest'.

Here ya go. Hope you all respect to hardships I take to get this up. )

140 hours remaining

I glared at my brother in silence as he stood, sliding his bound hands with him up the column.

It took me one large stride to clear the space between us. I pointed my finger in his face and growled, "Why were you on this mountain? You're a little ways from home, don't you think?"

Chili hung his head and gulped. "I came hoping to find at least your remnants…"

"WHY!? So you could torture my body still?!"

Chili winced and opened his mouth but I stopped him.

"Shut up, I don't even want to hear your voice! Do you know how many times I'd thought of suicide, or dreamed of death because of you!? The only time I was ever happy was when I RAN AWAY! You have no idea how horrid you made my life!" Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT MOM AND DAD LOVED ME MORE! IT'S NOT MY-, " My voice cracked and wavered. "fault…It's not…" I swiped away my tears and cleared my throat, with much difficulty. "I don't understand why you did it, but I will always remember what you did to me." Chili had had his head bowed while I was yelling. He didn't move. I turned around and made for the exit tunnel.

"Wait, Cilan I-" I held up my hand and continued walking. "I don't want to hear it."

"Cila-" He tried again. I turned sharply and yelled, "NO!" then turned on my heel and continued.

"We-""Shut up!" "Cilan, listen to-""SHUT UP!"

"CILAN, WE LOST THE RESTURANT!" Chili screamed at me.

I froze in utter shock. Having my attention, Chili continued.

"Mom and Dad were devastated after you were pronounced dead. They stopped funding us and with you gone and Cress in the hospital it was all put on my shoulders. The restaurant was losing money. I wasn't enough. Even when Cress came back it still wasn't enough. We were slowly going bankrupt. We were foreclosed two years ago…since then I left the family, hopping from job to job, trying to support myself…"

"During this time I was always thinking about you…" I turned around to find tears streaming down my brothers face. "I'll admit that I used to think about you and immediately feel hate. But those two years opened my eyes to how stupid I was and how horribly I had treated you…"

Chili looked me in the eye. "I became fed up with my life, past, and present. I was willing to die. I lost my apartment, my girlfriend, what family I had…my baby brother…I was ready, I had a plan…but I realized that I needed to do one more thing. I needed to ask for forgiveness. I came here to find something of you at least. I intended to beg for your forgiveness, even if you were dead. And then I intended to part myself from this world whether you forgave me me or not."

Chili fell to his knees and slumped forward, looking at the ground. "I-…I'm sorry Cilan…I know that sorry doesn't even cover what I've done to you, but…it's all I have to give you…"

I stared, amazed, at my brother. Part of my wanted so badly to forgive him. After everything he's been through he deserved it, and I wanted so desperately to have a brother that wouldn't hurt me.

I took a small step toward him.

The part of me that kept my family safe told me to be cautious. This may be a trick, no matter how bad I wanted him to be telling the truth. I needed to keep my distance.

I listened to the latter part of me. I walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N: I occurs to me that that last chapter wasn't complete. I do apologize, so here is another full chapter. I haven't been getting many reviews lately and well…that makes me sad. Your reviews are what keep me up, keep me making this…I just would like it if you all, if you have the time and it's no trouble, to please keep reviewing on what you think. :3 thank you for listening.

I have no questions for this chapter.

I will give you some insight to the two main characters however. Amalric and Amaria.

**Amalric:**

**Age: 11**

**Size and weight: '5"4, 130 pounds.**

**Talents: Photographic memory, which helps him to recognize any and almost every Pokémon he encounters. Quite the leader…or at least a leader in the making X3**

**Other: Secretly envy's Amaria for being able to be so clueless and innocent, but will never admit to it and will protect his sister with his life. Loves Purrloin almost as much as Amaria. Despises his parents slightly for telling him of their past and never giving him the freedom he wanted. An amazing cook. Cracks under pressure easily.**

**Amaria:**

**Age: 9**

**Size and weight: '5"0, 110 pounds**

**Talents: Extremely observant, resourceful, and cunning. Very loving and caring. **

**Other: Loves her brother with all her heart but envy's her brother for the things Cilan and Iris have told him and not her. Has strong connections with Pokémon (Got that from Iris) and is always interested in new things. Sweet an innocent when Cilan and Iris are around but when with Amalric alone and Ama's not making the cut she will step up to the plate.**

Here ya go. Hope you all respect to hardships I take to get this up. )

138 hours remaining

Amalric and I had heard all or it. We had ran into the eating room and sat down before Daddy came in. Mama came in a moment later, bringing delicious Bouffalant ribs. I had licked my lips and dug in.

Afterwards Amalric took me aside. "You must promise me that you will always stay with Mom and Dad, no matter what." He stuck out his pinkie. He had admitted a long while ago that he thought pinkie-promises were childish but we still use it only for our most important promises.

I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

He wouldn't look at me. "Just promise me." He mumbled solemnly.

Hesitantly, I complied. "I promise…" I whispered, wrapping my pinkie around his. He clamped his hand on my shoulder. "Good."

"Kids, its bed time!" Mama called. We quickly scurried off to our Poke-fur beds. Mama and Daddy came in to tuck us in and kiss us goodnight. I looked up at them. "How long is Uncle Chili staying?"

Mama looked at Daddy, who was looking away. She sigh and and turned back to me. "We're not sure yet."

I nodded as Purrloin curled up against me. I placed one hand oh her and closed my eyes as Mama blew out the light.

Sleep took ahold of me.

I awoke what felt like only minutes later to Purrloin mewing and swatting my nose.

I opened my eyes groggily and sighed. "What is it, Purrloin?" Purrloin nodded her head in the direction of Amalric's bed. It was empty. I stood and pulled back his sheets. He was defiantly not there.

I ran out of our cave and towards Mama and Daddy's cave. I peeked in.

Mama and Daddy were sound asleep, holding each other. No Amalric.

Next I checked the storage cave. We always hid away in there if we wanted to get away.

Amalric wasn't in there either but his clothes were, next to a small open box. It was Mama and Daddy's clothes from when they first started living here. Daddy's old clothes were gone, except for his bowtie.

I shook my head in disbelief. We had always used to kid around when we were younger that if we ever went to a city, or just plain off this mountain that we'd dress up in their clothes so we'd look normal.

I grabbed Mama's clothes and changed right there, slipping on Mama's old winter coat also. I ran back to our room and packed a rucksack quickly and sloppily.

Next I ran to Chili's room, suspecting he had something to do with this.

He was slumped over, snoring lightly. I grabbed his chin and yanked him up to face me. His eyes slowly opened and he yawned. "Was Amalric in here?!" I whispered harshly

He blinked his eyes. "Yeah, a little bit ago. He wanted to know where Cress lived. Why?"

"Crap!" I muttered under my breath and took off to the mountains exit.

"What's wrong!?" Chili cried after me. I stopped at the entrance. I could just tell Mama. But I was curious as to where my brother was planning to go.

Purrloin jumped onto my shoulder, and slipped into my jacket, popping her head back out. I chuckled. "Guess you wanna come with." Purrloin purred.

I nodded. "Okay." I parted the lichen with my hand and looked out. It was a clear, quiet night. I looked down to find fresh human footprints in the snow.

I took a breath and stepped outside, following my brothers tracks.

135 hours remaining

I trudged through the cold powder in Dad's old clothes. They weren't exactly made for snow; hopefully it was warmer in the city. I was halfway down the mountain by now. Cold air chilled my lungs and made me cough.

I glanced back up the mountain. Am I really doing this? A slight breeze pierced through Dad's slightly baggy clothes. I yelped and held myself tighter.

I put one foot forward, or tried to. I tripped over a small, snowy mound. I sat up and frowned at the snow mound, until it began moving.

A Cubchoo shook the snow off and growled at me. This Cubchoo was at least twice the size of Purrloin. I gulped.

The bear Pokémon sneezed and took one step towards me, growling fiercely. I let out a shaky laugh. "H-hey there, I, um, I didn't mean to trip over you. I really mean it. I'm sorry, Cubchoo." The Cubchoo snorted and flashed its teeth.

I scooted back and tried again. "Cubchoo, don't you have family nearby? They may be missing you. Why don't you ignore harmless me and go back to them?"

The blue Pokémon opened his mouth, emitted an ear-splitting roar and charged me. I screamed in panic and fumbled to my feet. The Cubchoo pounced. I watched in frozen panic.

"Tackle!"

Purrloin launched herself into the Cubchoo's side, knocking it away. Amaria ran up to me in Mom's old clothes. "You idiot! How far did you think you'd get without a Pokémon!?" She huffed in frustration and turned back to the battle.

The Cubchoo was back on its feet and was charging Purrloin.

"False Swipes!" Amaria shouted.

Purrloin jumped forward, readying a swipe before faking the Cubchoo out and rolling behind it where she performed her swipes. The scratches left bloody trails down the opponent's back.

The Cubchoo performed a Slash that missed its target.

"Bite its ear and don't let go!" Amaria commanded. Purrloin leaped up and grabbed ahold of the attacker's ear with her mouth. The Cubchoo reared back angrily and attempted to smack Purrloin off.

Its attempts failed.

"Now Scratch its nose!" Purrloin, while still hanging onto the attackers ear, raked her claws across its nose, letting loose a crimson flood.

The Cubchoo howled in pain and tried to buck Purrloin off. It turned and began to run away.

"Purrloin, release!" Amaria called. Purrloin did as told and jumped off of the defeated Cubchoo's head. She bounded back to us with a cocky expression.

She climbed up onto my shoulder and looked at Ria. I followed her gaze and found Ria giving me the 'You crazy idiot, what were you thinking?!' look.

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She looked up at the sky with a stern expression. "It's almost morning. Let's get back before Mama and Daddy notice we're gone." I too looked up. The moon wasn't even halfway across the sky, signaling that Ria was lying.

I shook my head and turned downhill, continuing on my way. Amaria jogged after me. "Where are you going!? We have to get home!"

"I'm not going home. Not yet." I stated. Amaria ran in front of me and pointed a finger in my face. "Where are you going then?" I shoved her finger away. "Go back home. You promised me you'd stay with Mom and Dad. It's too dangerous for you where I'm going."

She wouldn't let me move past her. "Too dangerous!? I just saved you sorry butt and your saying it's too dangerous for ME!?" She scoffed. "I may only be nine, bit I am more cunning, smarter, faster, and more resourceful than you think! You need me. Plus," She held up her hand, middle and index finger wrapped together, "Crossies."

I huffed in annoyance. As much as I didn't like to admit it, she was right. I would most likely need her help.

We stared each other down before I crumpled. "Fine! You can come with me." I trudged past her and moved on down the mountain. Soon she was beside me again, smiling brightly.

"So where are we going?" She won't leave me be until I answer. "To find Cress. I wanna know if he feels bad for what he did to dad to." If he does, then maybe we can bring him back and Dad can have a real family.

"What did Uncle Cress and Uncle Chili do to Daddy anyways? That's right, Mom and Dad haven't told Amaria about their past and escape yet.

"I'll…tell you some other time." Surprisingly, Ria took this answer and didn't push it. I looked down the mountain, and then up at the sky.

I sighed; this was going to take a while.

Dawn was just beginning to creep up over the horizon by the time we had taken our first step off of the mountain.

Rocky ground and icy snow disappeared from underfoot, replaced by soft moist dirt and spring-scented grass. I sucked in a breath and let out a sigh of ecstasy. For once ice didn't freeze my lungs when I breathed.

Amaria was having the same reaction. She turned to me and smiled.

Purrloin jumped out of Amaria's coat, where she had hid away into a while ago, and played with the springy grass.

I sat down next to her and rubbed my fingers against the cool blades.

We took a small break there, feasting on some dried fruits I had taken from the storage, and enjoying the area.

A small striped Pokémon scurried up to Ria, sniffing her fruit. Mom and Dad had made us study their complete Pokémon encyclopedia of the Unova region. I mentally flipped through the pages until I came upon a Pokémon very similar.

Amaria giggled and handed the baby Patrat a dried peach.

It gulped down the peach and reached for more. Ria gently placed her hand over her fruit and shook her head. "No more. Your Mamas waiting for you. Why don't you scamper back home now?"

I looked to where Ria was pointing and saw, in the shadow of a bush, a Watchog and a small horde of baby Patrats.

The Patrat by us looked at its mom, then at us, and then it raced back to its family.

Purrloin had been watching the Patrat intently, but I know that she's too well-behaved to do anything.

I put away our things and stood up. "Time to get a move on." Amaria nodded and stood next to me. Purrloin got up and padded along with us.

We continued on our way.


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N: I haven't been getting many reviews lately and well…that makes me sad. Your reviews are what keep me up, keep me making this…I just would like it if you all, if you have the time and it's no trouble, to please keep reviewing on what you think. :3 thank you for listening.

I have no questions for this chapter.

Here ya go. Hope you all respect to hardships I take to get this up. )

121 hours remaining

It was full out morning now. I shielded my eyes as I looked up at the sun. Mama and Daddy had to be awake by now, they wouldn't check on us until breakfast and they'd find us missing. First off, they'd think we were in another cave, playing, or that we were playing a prank on them. By lunchtime, they would have figured out that we weren't there.

I predicted all of this in my mind. Then I remembered one missing variable.

Chili would probably tell them what he knew and Mama and Daddy would figure it out and realize we had left sooner.

That means we have less time on them. We may need to step up our game.

Ama glanced at the sky and seemed to be thinking what I was thinking because he creased his brow and sped up.

I matched him pace for pace down the road.

We came upon a wooden cabin. I tapped on Amalric's shoulder and pointed at the window. A large burly man was on the other side. He appeared to be in a brown jacket. His hair was a Sawsbuck brown with gray streaks slicing through. The man turned and saw us out on the road.

The man recoiled in shock and literally rubbed his eyes. Then he disappeared from the window and I could detect the sound of thumping through the house.

Amalric tensed next to me and simply whispered. "Run!"

The aging man burst out of his door and waved to us frantically. "Hey! You kids! Wait! Stop!"

We turned and ran for our lives. The man followed us for a bit, but his age and his heft made him eventually fall back until he just altogether stopped.

But we kept on going until we couldn't breathe. I supported myself against a tree while Ama slumped over with his hands on his knees. We were both gasping for air and holding our sides from the intense pain.

When it stopped feeling like my lungs were going to burst I staggered over to my brother.

"What do you think that guy wanted?"

Amalric shrugged. "Who cares? Better safe than sorry." I nodded.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

Ama stood straight and continued down the path. I followed silently, waiting for his answer.

It was deathly quiet between us. Then, so quietly that I had to lean in to hear him, he whispered.

"Striaton City."

120 hours remaining

They were gone! Chili woke us up by shouting for us. We had grouchily stumbled into his cave, intending on sharing harsh words with him when he blurted out all that he knew, and that he suspected that the kids had run away.

At first I scoffed at him, but upon checking their room I found their beds empty.

Cilan and I searched the catacombs tirelessly but Amalric and Amaria did not turn up.

Then a horror-stricken thought occurred to me. Chili was right. He wasn't lying.

I had returned to Chili's room and that is where I was at the moment, frantically shaking out every bit of information he had to offer. My 'husband' (We haven't been officially married, YET.) arrived next to me. I turned on him, grabbing the Poke-skin shirt on his chest.

"They're going to Striaton City! Originally only Amalric was going to go, but Amaria followed him! They even took Purrloin! Oh God, Cilan! We have to follow them!"

He nodded to me and turned to Chili. "Why Striaton City?"

"That's the problem." Chili answered, distressed. "From what I've put together, their looking for Cress. I don't know why they are they absolutely can't!"

Cilan tweaked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Chili shook his head. "After we lost the restaurant Cress just snapped. At any even slight mention of you he would go ballistic! Being confronted by your kids will not settle well with him."

Eyes, burning with horror and distress, turned to me.

"Cress is mentally unstable. He may even go as far as to kill the children…"

I turned to Cilan, his emerald eyes staring back into mine. There was no question about it. We were going. We dashed back to our room and threw together rucksacks.

I whistled and Haxorus was at my side. I jumped onto his back and he ran to the main exit. Chili's voice echoing through the tunnels made me re-direct Haxorus.

We re-entered Chili's room, Cilan and Simisage following closely behind.

"Please! Let me come with you. I have a Stoutland that can track them."

I cast a weary glance at Cilan, unsure of what to do.

"I want to protect those kids too. They are family and I want to make up our childhood to you by taking good care of my niece and nephew." Chili pleaded.

Cilan opened his mouth but I answered instead.

"Fine." I said, hopping off of Haxorus and going to untie him.

Once free, Chili grabbed his Pokeballs and stood beside Semisear, ready for us.

Cilan looked at me like I was insane. "We can't just leave him here, and he may prove…useful." I whispered to him. He nodded reluctantly and watched Chili closely.

I jumped back onto Haxorus and we ran to the entrance. I stopped and looked to either of my sides. Cilan and Simisage on my right, Chili, Simisear, and a just released Stoutland on my left. I let Stoutland sniff a sandal that belonged to Amalric and one of Amaria's many hair ties. The Pokémon growled, ready. I nodded.

We bounded into the open.


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N: I haven't been getting many reviews lately and well…that makes me sad. Your reviews are what keep me up, keep me making this…I just would like it if you all, if you have the time and it's no trouble, to please keep reviewing on what you think. :3 thank you for listening.

I have no questions for this chapter.

**I'm switching it to one part per chapter now. It's stressful trying to juggle the story, Internet, School, and my job all at the same time. I'm getting gray hairs and I'm only a teen! So I'm now shortening it to one part per chapter. Please forgive me everyone! **

Here ya go. Hope you all respect to hardships I take to get this up. )

116 hours remaining

We had entered a black forest. It was clear that years ago there was a horrible forest fire here. The trees were all black or white or both. Ash littered the ground. I bent down and picked up a handful, letting it seep through my fingers back onto the ground.

The branch stripped, bone white trees glowered at us as we made our way through this dead forest.

We stirred up small clouds of gray as we walked. The ashes lingered in the air, following us, like souls struggling to escape. Amaria tugged at my sleeve.

"Amalric, look!" She shouted, pointing to a shape that stood out plainly in this dank, gray place.

There, between a dead tree and a spiny, leafless bus, was a small green shoot of an infant tree. I smiled.

There is yet hope of this forest being regrown.

The forest slowly melted back to green and the path shot upward, getting steeper and steeper.

We climbed uphill and entered a darker, denser forest. There was an eerie feeling about this place.

A small white Pokémon appeared from behind a tree. The fire on its head shone purple light around the area. It chirruped and waved its stub of an arm, motioning for us to follow. I stood, rooted in my spot. That Pokémon was a Litwick.

Litwick, I recited in my head, is a candle Pokémon. While shining a light and pretending to be a guide, it leeches off the life force of any who follow it. Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and Pokémon, which becomes the fuel that it burns.

The Litwick smiled adorably, but I caught the gleam of evil in its yellow eyes.

Purrloin growled and her fur puffed to twice her size. I picked her up and continued on the path. Several feet later I realized Ria wasn't with me.

I returned to where the Litwick was just in time to see Amaria's purple hair disappear into a shadow. Panic shot through my veins.

"Amaria, no!" I dashed after her, holding a wriggling Purrloin tightly against my chest. I soon caught up to my sister. I grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Sis, stop!" With an un-human strength she yanked away and kept walking, deeper, into the shadows. I stood in front of her and braced myself. Ria lifted her head and I went limp with horror. Her eyes where cloudy and had turned a muted yellow.

The Litwick was there suddenly, standing in front of a wavy, dull purple and black, swirling vortex.

My first mistake was that I looked it directly in the eyes. I gasped from the sharp pain I felt in what I only realize now as my soul. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it's like I could feel the Litwick burning my soul, my life energy.

My second mistake was that I didn't look away immediately. It felt exhilarating and terrifying at the same time, and I didn't know which emotion I should have held onto. My brain got foggy and the pain deep inside of me grew worse.

I felt my body slowly move toward the portal that I assumed led to the underworld.

I had taken Dad's shoes off a while back because 1) they didn't fit right and 2) I was more used to being bare-foot.

This small fact saved our lives.

Pain shot up through my leg as a thorn dug into my foot. This outside pain was enough to let me regain control of my body.

During my possession I had let go of Purrloin, who was now cowering behind me.

I pointed at the Litwick who was concentrated on Amaria and hadn't even noticed that I'd shaken it. Ria was dangerously close to the portal now.

"Purrloin, if you want to save Ria's life then use Shadow Ball on that Litwick, but whatever you do, don't look into its eyes!"

Purrloin faltered just for a second before rage slit her pupils.

She stalked out in front of her enemy and growled ferociously, bared her fangs. She stood to her hind legs and a small, dark orb began to grow between her paws.

"PuuuurrrrrRRRR." She said with increasing volume till the dark, glowing orb in her paws grew to its maximum size.

She cracked a fanged grin and released the orb.

The Litwick disappeared in a dark smoke cloud, as did the Portal.

Amaria's head snapped up and whipped around.

"Ria!" She followed the sound of my voice and caught my eye. Pure joy scrwled itself across her face as she ran behind me. Purrloin hooked onto my shoulder and I grabbed Amaria's hand. We turned tail and ran.

We ran back to the light, back on the path and through the forest. We ran, non-stop for 25 minutes straight. We would have gone longer but just as we broke from the tree line into a dazzling meadow my dizzied, oxygen-less head shut down and the last thing I saw was the bright green grass rushing up to meet me.


	8. Chapter 7

(A/N: I haven't been getting many reviews lately and well…that makes me sad. Your reviews are what keep me up, keep me making this…I just would like it if you all, if you have the time and it's no trouble, to please keep reviewing on what you think. :3 thank you for listening.

I have no questions for this chapter.

**I'm switching it to one part per chapter now. It's stressful trying to juggle the story, Internet, School, and my job all at the same time. I'm getting gray hairs and I'm only a teen! So I'm now shortening it to one part per chapter. Please forgive me everyone! **

Here ya go. Hope you all respect to hardships I take to get this up. )

112 hours remaining

We had been tracking them for 8 hours straight now and Stoutland was starting to look tired. I pushed back an annoying lock of crimson hair and patted him on the back. "It's alright boy. I'm sure Cilan and Iris will want to rest soon enough." I assured him.

But as I looked to my brother and 'sister-in-law', I regretted my words. They didn't look the least bit tired. Even Haxorus, who was now carrying two people, looked completely fine.

A mile or two back we had picked up some random old hiker guy. Well, he seemed random at the time but based on Cilan's face, he knew this man. Since then they have been talking up a storm. I caught bits and pieces here and there and collected enough to clue me in.

This guy's name was Henry and he had seen two kids, a male and a female, in Cilan and Iris's old clothes.

It was Amalric and Amaria. I was sure of it.

So we were bringing him with.

I hope I got the chance to speak with him, to find out what his relationship with my brother is, how they knew each other.

Though before I worry about this Henry guy, I need to take care of my Pokémon.

Stoutland seemed as if he was about to collapse when Henry called out, "Maybe we could stop and eat?"

I watched for Cilan's answer. He slowed his jog to a walk, to a complete stop. We all followed his lead. He nodded.

"Yes, we need rest and nutrition. I'll cook." He grabbed his old, tattered backpack and pulled out a small, folding table, equipped with multiple cooking utilities.

I sat, petting my collapsed Stoutland. I looked up and watched Cilan at work, itching to get behind a burner again.

Cilan waited for a pot of water to boil, tapping his finger against the table. I wanted oh so badly just to come up next to him and cook together. Back when we were kids I had respected him so highly for his cooking. It was the best I had ever tasted and I strived to be exactly the same. When I realized I couldn't I begun hating him more.

I turned away, ashamed. Cilan will never forgive me, I don't blame him. I still haven't forgiven myself.

I stayed turned away and listened to Cilan. I heard my brother cease his tapping and sigh.

"Chili." He called. I turned around to see Cilan holding the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut tight, and looking miffed.

"You wanna…help?" I was surprised so badly that I had no idea what to say. "Help c-cook?" I finally choked out.

Cilan turned forward to where all I could see was his back. He placed his hand flat against the table.

"Yeah." He said in an irritated voice. I stood and waited by his side.

"Chop these." He instructed, pointing to a pile of carrots. I silently did as told.

My mind suddenly flung me into the past.

"_Hey Cilan, how do you make your soup so good?" I asked, watching my five year old brother smoothly stir the wooden spoon in the pot on the stove. "What do you add to it?"_

_That day Mammy was sick so we were each making a meal and taking care of her._

_Popa was at work all day. I had made her breakfast, cinnamon waffles with a side of strawberries (Mammy's favorite.), Cress made her lunch, grilled Pidgey topped with barley seasoning and a small side salad, while Cilan was making dinner, his legendary Miltank soup._

_We were all only five but we were child cooking prodigies._

_Cilan looked down at me and smiled that sweet, innocent smile. "A good chef never reveals his secret recipes."_

_I smiled back at him. I turned slightly and a blue blur caught my eye. Cress was peeking in the doorway with those…crazy eyes, glaring at Cilan. Cilan, however, didn't notice. I wondered what Cress's problem was but then turned back to my green haired sibling._

I returned to the present with a jolt. I jerked my hands and felt a stinging pain immediately after. I had still been holding the knife and I had accidentally sliced open my finger. I yelped and stuck the bleeding cut into my mouth, licking away all the blood.

Cilan chuckled beside me. "Getting rusty, eh?" I shook my head. "No, I was just…somewhere else…"

Henry gave me a bandage and I finished helping Cilan. We had made Cilan's legendary Miltank soup, without the Miltank beef chunks however. Go figure.

As we all sat down I thought back to this new and unlocked memory. Cilan and I used to get along…What made me turn on him? Does HE remember those times?

I thought about how Cress was looking at Cilan. Those weren't crazy eyes exactly, they were eyes filled with the most insane, intense hared I have ever seen. Thinking about Cress made me realize that there was something yelling at me from a dark corner of my brain.

I felt like I was missing a piece of important information. I tried to pry it out but it wouldn't come loose.

There was something extremely important there. I just have to know it!

I must have been making weird faces because I drew in Henry's attention.

"Son, are you okay? You look like you have something on your mind."

All eyes turned on me and I quickly took another sip of broth to give me a few more seconds to prepare.

I swallowed and smiled," I'm just trying to figure out what Cilan's secret ingredient is."

Henry chuckled, Iris shook her head smiling, and Cilan rolled his eyes and brought his spoon to his lips. But he stopped and commented. "A good chef never reveals his secret recipes."

My eyes went wide and I sucked in a breath. Does he remember!?

But Cilan resumed his meal, showing no hint of recognization.

I sighed and continued eating as well. I also continued mentally trying to chip away at the locked information in my mind.


	9. Chapter 8

(A/N: _**HI EVERYONE! The new cover art for this is of my own creation. Its even on my deviantart :3**_

I have no questions for this chapter.

Here ya go. Hope you all respect to hardships I take to get this up. )

111 hours remaining

My fuzzy mind grasped for consciousness and I could hear muffled noises.

The noise and my mind were getting clearer and clearer and I soon realized I was being shaken violently. I pried my eye lids apart to find a child shaking my shoulder. She looked about six or seven with choppy orange hair and a small ponytail in the back. She had on a black beanie with a white Pokeball symbol on it. She had a mix of fear and concern in her blue eyes.

I sat up slowly, letting the world slow down and stop spinning.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked in a small voice. I opened my mouth to answer but instead leaned over on my huffing afterwards I could hear the girl say. "Ew…"

She handed me a tissue and I wiped my mouth. "Thanks." I mumbled.

I looked at the child and smiled. "I apologize for that, what is your name? Mine is Amaria and this is-. " My eye brows rose and I swung my head around. "Amalric? Purrloin?" I called and stood.

Ama and Purrloin stumbled out of the forest towards us. "Sorry, had to use the bathroom." He turned towards the girl. "Who's this?" I too turned and looked at her. "I dunno."

"My name is Annabel and I…I…" She ran her fingers through her bangs. "I need help. I was out here playing with my Daddy's Pikachu and we were playing tag but…" She waved her hands in circles in front of herself. "I…got lost and I can't find Pikachu. I have to be home by noon but I'm lost and it's almost noon and I can't find Pikachu!" She said frantically, gradually increasing in volume.

I placed a hand on Annabel's shoulder. "Hey, hey, calm down now. Everything will be alright; my brother and I will help you."

Annabel sniffed and wiped her shining eyes. "Okay…"

"Now where is the last place you saw Pikachu?" Amalric asked softly.

Annabel turned and begun walking across the field. "Over here, by the trees."

We followed her and searched the area for a good 15 minutes before I stumbled through some spacey hedges. On the other side was a small opening in the hill, just large enough for a fit man to get through.

"Hey guys, come here!"

Amalric and Annabel joined me along with a bored Purrloin. I ran over to the cave and stuck my ear in. I motioned for the two to keep quiet. I strained to hear something, anything in here. Then it came.

"Piikaaachuuuuu!" The sound echoed to me and I grinned. "Pikachu's in here guys!"

I entered first, Annabel next, and Amalric took up the back.

We swiftly traveled through the tunnel as it gradually got wider. It suddenly opened to a decent sized cavern. It was full of people in these weird, blue uniforms with black, white, and blue 'P's on their chests.

I stopped as they all turned towards us. Their faces didn't exactly scream welcome.

The crowd advanced on us. I turned and pushed us three back through the tunnel, but it was useless, there were more inside the tunnel. We were caught.


	10. Chapter 9

(A/N: _**HI EVERYONE! The new cover art for this is of my own creation. Its even on my deviantart :3**_

_**Okay so first off, a drawing of Annabel to the first person who can guess who her parents are. And a drawing of their choice to whoever can guess who it is at the end of this chapter!**_

I might have forgotten to mention that Amalric is extremely deductive. X3 Sorry!

Questions brought to you by PokémonPrincess today.

**Question for Chili's Simisear: Did you ever feel bad for Cilan and get  
angry at Chili when he and Cress abused him? **

Simisear: I was never happy with what the boys were doing to each other, they were young and stupid. I don't believe Chili even had a reason to hate Cilan. I do believe that Cress did something to him, manipulated him some way, and Chili's mind just grabbed every snippet of reason to hate him, but he never had a decent reason. I would get angry at Cress, not as much as Chili. I would have stepped in but it just wasn't my place. There was nothing I could have done.

**Question for Iris: Do you ever find yourself wondering about your family back  
home? Will you ever forgive them for what they did to you?**

Iris: On occasion I worry that my parents may somehow find us and do what they did to me to Amaria and Amalric, but that would never happen. Other than that, I don't care what happens to them. I don't care what happens to that whole village. When I left, I had nothing to leave behind, so there is no reason for me to care at all, except for the well-being of all the Pokémon that lived there. And I have no intention of ever forgiving them, what they did to me was…despicable…There was no reason for the things they did to me…They don't deserve my forgiveness, they don't deserve life.

*Cilan comes in to comfort Iris*

Cilan: No more questions for tonight. We will see you all next Saturday.

Like Cilan said, see ya next week!)

110 hours remaining

The strangers tied us up and placed us in front of a considerably large, rock podium. They all gathered again, talking to each other in hushed tones. Then a man with long, green hair climbed the podium. He had some weird eye-thing on and was wearing a large, oddly patterned robe. Once he was facing us all, the room quieted down extremely quickly.

The man cleared his throat and began. "Comrades, I am here today to motivate you all before our assault on Striaton City. When the clock," he motioned to a giant clock on the wall, "Strikes five o'clock, we shall advance and we will liberate all Pokémon!" The crowd cheered wildly.

Amaria squirmed next to me. "Amalric? Amalric! I can't find Purrloin." That got my attention. I whipped around. She was right, no Purrloin. Annabel whispered to us. "Guys, he's talking again." We turned our attention to the green-haired man again.

"Striaton will only be the first; soon, Team Plasma will spread all over Unova, freeing all Pokémon. And then, we will do the same to every region until the world is free of Trainers!"

The crowd roared again, chanting 'Team Plas-ma' and 'Lord Ghet-sis'. The man raised his hand and the crowd murmured amongst themselves in confusion. "I, Ghetsis, will tell you how I know." Two of those Plasma guys stood next to Ghetsis, holding a Pokémon each. One of them held a Pokémon up. It was a yellow, squirming, mouse looking Pokémon. It was restrained in a rubber coat.

"We have liberated the so called 'Pokémon Master', Ash Ketchum's Pikachu!"

The Pikachu discharged some electricity but it was sucked up by the rubber. "Pika!" it cried pitifully.

The crowd went hysterical at this and Annabel gasped. "Pikachu!"

Amaria nudged me. "Look at the other Plasma." I did as told and found him holding a Purrloin. Our Purrloin. I cursed under my breath.

The crowd took a little longer to settle down this time, but eventually became silent again.

"We have also liberated some trespassers' Purrloin." He glanced at us but quickly moved on. "I apologize to all that my son, Lord N, could not be here. But if he were here, he would ask you all one question. 'Are you all ready to fulfill our dream, to free all Pokémon!?'" The crowd chanted 'Yes we are' several times.

The crowd was not going to settle easy after this, so Ghetsis continued over them. "Comrades, prepare yourselves. We advance on Striaton, TONIGHT!"

The crowd roared all around us.

I swear to Arceus I am now partially deaf. Ghetsis walked off the stage and disappeared. I glanced at the clock. It was just going on one o' clock. We had four hours until the invasion.

I began running through strategies in my mind. First, we have to get Purrloin and get out.

I turned my mouth to Amaria's ear. "Do you have anything that might get us untied?" I whispered to her, then turned and did the same with Annabel.

"Nothing." Amaria answered but Annabel instantly dove her hands into her pockets. She pulled out several shining rocks. "I collect these; I think that they're pretty. The best part?" She, with much difficulty, rubbed the edge of one against the rope. The rope sliced cleanly. "They are extremely sharp." Annabel finished.

She passed on to each of us and we began sawing through our ropes.

Soon enough we were through the bindings, but we didn't move. The crowd was still all standing, still pumped, but if we got up to run they would catch us immediately.

"We are going to slowly and progressively scoot over to the door over there." I whispered to the girls, nodding towards the closest wall.

We progressed like that, slowly through the crowd for a good hour before reaching a door. I made sure no one was looking before reaching up an arm and turning the knob. We slipped in unnoticed. I quietly eased the door shut on the inside and let out a relieved breath. I turned to the girls.

"Now they are going to notice we are missing very soon. We need a plan." I looked up.

The room seemed to be a storage room, with boxes and several discarded items stranded. I nodded options and plans running through my mind.

"Okay, here we go. We need to check all these boxes. Grab anything that might get us out of here." My sister nodded and Annabel did as well. We dispersed and started scavenging.

I followed a thin path through all the boxes, hopeful of possibly finding the Pokémon.

I found something all right. Just not a Pokémon.


	11. Chapter 10

(A/N: _**HI EVERYONE! The new cover art for this is of my own creation. Its even on my deviantart :3**_

_**Hi everyone! PokemonPrincess, you have won! You successfully guessed Annabel's parents first. They are Ash and Misty. As promised, here is your picture PokeP: **__** #/d5js0ji**_

_**While I'm at it, check out Run's cover art, made that too. **__** #/d5js1m5**_

**No one won the guess for who they found. Sorry.**

Amalric surprises us today!

No questions this week.

See ya next week!)

107 hours remaining

"Amaria!" I heard Amalric call to me from deep within this room. I grabbed Annabel's hand and followed the sound. We rounded a corner to find Amalric looking down on a young man. The guy had long green hair. He was adorned with odd bracelets and a weird blue, black, and red necklace. Attached to his pocket was a Rubix cube type thing. His wrists and ankles were tied together and he had a gag in his mouth. He looked at us imploringly, making muffled sounds.

I went around him and untied the gag. "Thank Arceus." Were the male's first words. He spared no time in informing us of his situation.

"My name is N. My father tied me up and threw me in here because I wanted to stop Team Plasma. I am the leader of Team Plasma and all I solely wanted was to free Pokemon from cruel trainers, but on this quest I met a girl who was good to her Pokémon. She loved them. She showed me that not all Trainers are bad. I found out that my father was using me for his own gain. He wanted to rule the world. He didn't care about Pokémon. So I sought to change Team Plasma but Father stopped me. He keeps me captive now and leads Plasma on his own."

He looked up at us hopefully. "Please, I need your help. I swear to you that if you help me, I will stop Team Plasma."

I shook my head, processing all of this information. "Wait, wait. So you're N, Ghetsis's son?"

N nodded. Amalric stepped towards him. "How do we know this isn't a trap?" N spoke calmly. "Does this truthfully look like a trap? You seem like quite a sharp, young man. Do you honestly think Plasma would go this far to trick a few kids they have already trapped?"

Amalric thought about this and slowly shook his head. "No, I suppose not."

N continued. "Would you please untie me? I can stop Plasma, they will listen to me."

Annabel stepped forward with a sharp stone ready when Amalric put his hand in front of her. "Wait Annabel." He looked to the green-haired man. "I do not doubt your authority but I do wish to bring something to your attention."

N nodded respectfully. "Alright, proceed."

Amalric held his chin between his thumb and forefinger, and held his right elbow with his left hand. He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts. He stuck his right hand out, palm up, eyes still closed, and began. "It is most likely that much of Team Plasma would in fact follow you as their 'Lord N', but it may be, I'm not saying that this is for sure but, some of Plasma might in fact stay with Ghetsis. I know that much of Plasma is in this team for the freedom of Pokémon, but some may just be in it because they figure that if they liberate Pokémon, there will be no Trainers to stop them, and they could do anything they wanted with the Pokémon they kept. Furthermore, Ghetsis most likely will have a group that he has confined his actual intentions in. And that group will most likely side with Ghetsis. So even if you were to call Team Plasma off, there would still be a small group devoted to Ghetsis and his plans."

Everyone stared at my brother, absorbing that. Man, I think that's the smartest, most well thought out thing I have ever heard Ama say.

N nodded, half astonished, half respectfully. "You are quite the thoughtful young man, aren't you?" Ama shrugged. "Sure, I guess." "And what are you, eleven, twelve?"

"Eleven." N shook his head in astonishment. "Dear Arceus, only eleven? You are quite impressive."

Amalric shrugged and I noted a hint of embarrassed blushing in his cheeks.

N made a sharp turn back to our main discussion. "It is quite possible that you are right sir. I know that a few of the Seven Sages would most definantly side with my father. Though I know for a fact Rood would side with us…"

N began mumbling to himself. I turned to Ama and Annabel. "I think we can trust him." Annabel nodded. "Me too." Amalric hesitated, but then sighed. "Yes, I guess it would be alright to trust him."

Behind us N cleared his throat, clearly attempting to gain our attention. We all turned our focus on him.

"If indeed you choose to help me, I have a plan but I need to be brought up to date first. And if you do not mind, I'd like your names please."

Annabel and I looked to Amalric. He nodded.

"I'm Amaria." "My name is Annabel." "I'm Amaria's older brother, Amalric."

Amalric took charge in explaining everything we knew while Annabel cut his ropes.


	12. Chapter 11

(A/N: _**HI EVERYONE! **_

PokemonPrincess, I'd like to thank you for standing up for me. It really helps me keep going. Thank you.

No questions this week.

See ya next week!)

104 hours remaining

We were on the move again after an hours rest. We had been going for seven hours now, running on only last night's dinner and at most, a half-hour of sleep. We've been making good time though. We have already passed through the burnt forest and we even made it safely through the Litwick forest. Now we were just trudging through a field toward Striaton.

I looked to my right. Iris was barely able to keep her eyes open, while Henry was sleeping like a log on Haxorus's back. Haxorus wasn't looking to hot either.

I looked to my left. Simisage and Simisear were both trudging and Chili had a look of determination in his eyes but could barely put one foot in front of the other.

I slowly came to a stop. I glanced at the sun's placement. A little past noon. I fleetingly thought about making lunch before dismissing it.

"Cilan?" I looked over to find Iris stumbling towards me.

"We need rest." My voice came out weaker than I would have liked. Iris smiled. "We will rest in Striaton, sweetie. Look, we're almost there." Iris said sweetly.

I sighed. "I really hoped we would have found them on the road, before they reached the City." Iris's face became extremely sad. "I know, I did too."

I looked up toward the city. From here I could just make out the tops of a few buildings. Hate, rage, and fear all jumbled in my heart in a fiery rush. "Our babies are somewhere in there. But we will find them, and I won't let anything in that wretched city stop me."

Iris gently grabbed ahold of my arm and kissed me on the cheek. "Neither will I."

I nodded and we began walking again, catching up with everyone. We were walking up the steps to the city when a man with wild, choppy, jet black hair ran past us. I turned to watch him. He stopped suddenly and came back to us.

"Have any of you seen my daughter? She's about '4"6, orange hair with a ponytail, black beanie, bright blue eyes, possibly with a Pikachu?!" The man sped the words out so fast that it took my tired mind a moment to wrap itself around this information.

"N-no…I don't believe I did." I answered. "Neither did I." said Iris. Chili shrugged. "Sorry, nothing."

The man sighed. "Are you travelers?"

This question surprised me. "Uh, yeah, kind of…" The man gave me a card. "My wife runs a Hotel; it's cheap and extremely well maintenanced. You should stay there, it's in the Dreamyard. Now I have to go find my daughter." With that the man was off, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

I looked down at the card. 'Viridian Vacancy' was the name of the hotel. 'Located in the Dreamyard' it read.

Iris read it over my shoulder. I looked at her. "What do you think?" Iris rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Why not?"

I nodded and we entered Striaton City. We returned our Pokémon to their Pokeballs, so as not to draw any unwanted attention, and we stayed to the sidewalk.

We moved quickly, Henry wheezing as he tried with everything he had to keep up. All of us successfully made it to the Dreamyard. We stumbled, half asleep, trying to find this hotel. I sighed heavily, my limbs feeling like dead weights.'

My foot caught on a stone and I tumbled into some abandoned metal panels. A loud Pokémon screech erupted from behind the panels and a small Munna zipped out from behind them and into the nearby forest.

"Did I hurt the poor thing? I didn't mean too." I mumbled, struggling to stand. Iris nodded. "I'm sure it's fine. We probably just startled it."

We continued on, looking for this darn hotel. I stopped by some random rock pillar and yawned. "Where is this place?" I wondered. I was incredibly tired and so was the rest of my group. In fact, I think Henry just fell asleep standing up. Suddenly, the thought occurred to me. Chili should know where this place is.

I was about to ask him about it when there was a loud Pokémon scream behind me. "MUUUSHAAAA!"

All of us whipped around to see a floating, purple Pokémon. It was a Musharna, and next to it was the little Munna from earlier.

The Musharna's eyes snapped open, radiating shades of pink, red, and purple. They captivated me while at the same time terrifying me. A sharp, splitting pain shot through my head. I slapped my hands against my head and screeched in agony.

Vaguely, I could hear everyone else c=screaming as well. Tears welled up in my eyes from the sheer pain and I fell to my knees. I slammed my head into the ground, trying to make the pain stop.

I did it again and a third time before losing consciousness. The pain dulled but didn't go away. I curled up inside myself, holding my aching head.

Images flashed across my eyelids as the pain slowly leaked away. Mom and Dad flashed, replaced by Cress, staring daggers at me. After that came a dark hallway. A flash. An open door. Chili and Cress. Cress stood and slapped Chili across the face. "Don't you understand!? He is trying to take Mommy and Daddy from us!" Cress held a hand to Chili, who was on the floor due to the impact of the slap. "Do you understand?" Chili grabbed Cress's hand and Cress pulled him up. Flash. "I understand." Flash. I was running back down the hallway, trying to get away, but my brothers caught me. Chili gagged me and held me down. Cress punched me in the ribs. Flash. Twice. Flash. Three times. I tried calling out to Mommy or Daddy but couldn't. Flash. A punch in the stomach. Flash. They left me there, unable to move, hurt so badly. They had gone back to the room after telling me that if I told Mommy, they'd hurt me more. Tears leaked down my cheeks. I spit out the gag, sobbing lightly. Why? Why?! WHY!? I screamed out all the pain and flashed into a new memory.

My brothers and I were five, younger than the first memory, all lined up in front of a nice, teen, brunette. Mommy and Daddy were off to the side, watching us proudly.

The brunette held out three Pokémon eggs to us. Chili and I began reaching for ours, but Cress shouldered me away and took the one I wanted. I let it go, letting him have that one and I took the last one. I held it against my chest protectively. I knew how big of a responsibility this was and I was so excited to be receiving my first Pokémon. I smiled down at the egg. Flash. Three months later Chili and I sat, watching our eggs intently. They began to shake. My smile became enormous and I grabbed Chili's hand and whispered to him excitingly.

"Chili! They're hatching!" Chili smiled at me. "I know!" I stopped suddenly. "Should I call Cress in?" Chili paused, the smile dropping off of his face. "No…besides, look, my egg is hatching now." I watched his egg and sure enough, a crack was spider webbing the shell. The egg broke and fell apart, leaving a small, curled up, red Pokémon. It squirmed and stretched. It sat up and turned around. It blinked at us. It had a red tuff of fur on its head that greatly resembled Chili's hair. Chili leaned down and smiled at the Pokémon. "Hi there little guy." He spoke softly. "I'm Chili and I'd like to be your friend."

The Pokémon stared at him for a moment before smiling and jumping into Chili's arms. "Seeaar!" It said happily. Chili laughed joyfully. I felt myself smile.

Flash.

My egg was hatching. Cress barged in. Flash. He grabbed my egg and ran. I ran after him. Flash. We were on a bridge, all three of us. Cress held the hatching egg over the edge. Flash. He smiled at me evilly. The egg broke and the Pokémon inside fell out, over the edge.

Flash.

I dove.

Flash.

Water tugging at me, carrying me away.

Flash.

Air escaping me.

Flash.

Arms enclosed me and pulled.

Flash.

Air streamed into my lungs and I coughed up a whole river of water.

Flash.

I looked at the small, green Pokémon curled up against my chest. It looked back at me. "Sage?"

Flash.

I smiled and rested my head on the grass.

Flash.

I could hear Chili and Cress talking. "What were you thinking!? I had to jump in and save him, you could have killed him!" Chili yelled. Cress sounded perfectly calm. "Tell Mommy and Daddy this was an accident. Cilan was playing and he fell in. If you tell them the truth…" I turned slightly to see them. Cress had his hand around Chili's throat and was squeezing mercilessly. "I will kill you, brother."

Flash.

I was back in my body, curled in a dark area. I was trapped in my mind. Thoughts streamed through my head and I was expectantly pulled into another locked memory.

This went on for what felt like forever.


	13. Chapter 12

(A/N: _**HI EVERYONE! **_

This contains a lot of filler.

No questions this week.

See ya next week!)

102 hours remaining

We were moving forward with the plan. N and I slipped out of the storage room, clad in the Team Plasma uniforms. We had gotten them from one of the various crates.

I let the hood shadow out my face and I approached a Plasma Grunt.

"Excuse me, Lord Ghetsis told me to fetch him the two liberated Pokémon, but I can't remember where they are. Could you point me in the correct direction?" I asked carefully. The grunt nodded and pointed to a room across the way. "They are being held over there. Hey…arnt you a little young to be here?" I could feel sweat forming at the edges of my hair. But I spoke coolly and shrugged. "That's what everyone says, I'm actually 19." The Grunt nodded, made a 'hm' sound, and simply turned away.

I returned to N and we made our way to the door. I entered cautiously, scoping the area. The coast was clear. N entered behind me. I immediately located the obvious cage on the far wall, with a Pikachu and Purrloin.

I ran to the cage and fumbled with the lock. Purrloin hissed at me and Pikachu growled. I was confused until I realized why they were reacting like that. I yanked off my hood and smiled at them. "Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm with you."

Purrloin purred at me. She turned to Pikachu and quickly explained in Poke-speak.

I opened the cage and grabbed the two. N pulled his hood off as well. "Guys, this is N. He's a friend too." I handed him Pikachu. "Alright guys. Now we are just going to walk out of here. But you have to pretend to be our captives, okay?"

The Pokémon nodded and we pulled our hoods back up. I opened the door to pandemonium.

Grunts were rushing everywhere, yelling violently. I looked at the clock. It was only 4:26, they still had little more than a half hour till the invasion. What was all the fuss about?

Then I heard it. "The prisoners are missing!"

I gulped. I turned to N and he nodded. We made a break for the exit. We were at the opening when a bulky Plasma Grunt came through it, holding another, smaller Grunt off of the ground. He stood right in front of the exit, blocking our way out. He held the Grunt high and shouted.

"Hey! Listen to me!" That gained everyone's attention.

The guy reached up and pulled the squirming Grunt's hood off.

It was Amaria.

I cursed under my breath.

"This is one of the prisoners! The rest must be disguised also!"

The crowd murmured for a moment before turning to us. Our covers been blown, so I might as well…

I pulled off my hood and set Purrloin down. I pointed at the man holding Amaria.

"Purrloin, use Shado-. " The big Grunt shook his finder at me. "Not so fast." He pulled a pocket knife out and held it to Amaria's throat. "One move and the girl gets it."

I stopped cold in my tracks. "No, please, don't do it…Purrloin, back off."

Purrloin sat hesitantly, but still growled at the grunt. Other Grunts began advancing on us. N put one hand on my shoulder and pulled off his hood with the other. The whole room stopped dead and gasped. Then they all dropped to their knees and bowed, including the big guy who had let go of Amaria.

She ran into my arms, sobbing lightly. "I thought I was going to die…" I petted her hair. N began to speak.

"Friends, there is something I must inform you of. You see, my eyes have been opened. I have realized that not all Trainers are bad. We must change our ways." He motioned to Amaria and me. "These are good Trainers. They risked their lives for their Pokémon. And their Pokémon would do the same for them. That is love. We must change our ways. We must. Who is with me?"

Nobody moved for a moment, and then a young looking man began to take a step forward.

"STOP!" The shout made the boy stop and stay where he was. The crowd parted and then came Ghetsis. He walked right up to N and punched him in the face.

N twisted and fell to the ground.

The crowd gave a collective gasp. Ghetsis turned to them.

"Don't you see?! It's all a ploy! This was a set-up! N is a traitor! I have been keeping him locked away from all of you for your safety. But N is a traitor! He has abandoned our ways and wants to corrupt us!"

Ghetsis was visibly fuming and was shouting harshly.

"Don't listen to his words!" Behind him N stood back up, cheek bruised now. "All I have said is true." He said calmly.

"Lies! Arrest them! They are to be put to death!"

Nobody moved. "What are you waiting for!? GET THEM!"

A Grunt stepped forward. "Sir, we do not kill. We free, but we never kill." The crowd murmured in agreement.

Ghetsis snapped. "You're all traitors! ALL OF YOU! Do as I say! I command it! You are all lying, cheating traitors! DO YOU HEAR ME?! ALL OF Y-!" There was a loud 'thunk' and Ghetsis stopped. Then, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Behind him stood a tall, slim, black-clad man. He had spikey black hair tied into a small pony-tail and sideways 'z' marks on his cheeks. He held a big stick in his hand, which he must have hit Ghetsis with.

The man took a look around and smiled, placing a hand on his hip and the stick against his shoulder. "Nice party guys. Sorry about this guy though, he was getting on my nerves."

Annabel peeked out from behind the man and waved at us. She tugged the man's jacket and pointed at us.

"Daddy, those are the people who helped me."

I smiled. Our plan actually worked. I went over it again in my head.

We had all disguised ourselves, and while N and I went to get the Pokémon, Amaria and Annabel were to slip away. I knew the guards would be suspicious, so I told Amaria to distract them while Annabel got away, unnoticed.

The plan had worked wonders.

Annabel's father walked up to me and held out his hand. "Thank you for taking care of my little dirl. I'm Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master." I took his hand and shook. Ash almost crushed my hand. "Amalric and," Purrloin crawled up my back and sat on my shoulder. "This is Purrloin."

He then turned to Amaria and shook. "I'm Amaria, Ama's sister. So are you, like, a celebrity?" Ash laughed. "Sure, kind of I guess." "Cool." Amaria said.

N walked up to Ash, holding Pikachu. "I believe this is your partner." Ash held out his hands. "Pikachu!" "Pika!" Pikachu cried and jumped into Ash's arms.

Ash hugged his friend tightly, and then reached a hand out to N. "Thank you, sir."

N shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Ketchum. My name is N Harmonia."

Ash creased his brow. "N Harmonia…" He mumbled to himself. "Now where have I heard that before?" He shook the thought away. "Anyways, what are we going to do about these guys?" He asked, motioning to the crowd of Team Plasma and the unconscious Ghetsis.

N stepped towards his father. "Ghetsis can be arrested; I know he has many warrants." He turned to the crowd. "And you all are free. Team Plasma is officially disbanded." Some of the crowd seemed to disagree, but the majority seemed to agree that it was the best thing to do.

N turned to Ash. "Is this alright with you?" Ash shrugged. "Just as long as they behave." We left, leaving Team Plasma to figure out what to do next by their selves. Ash and N were bringing Ghetsis with us.

"You all may stay at my wife's hotel. Currently, we travel the regions, but a friend of hers asked us to manage the hotel while her friend travels back to Johto to be with her brother who is going through surgery. She won't be back for a while though."

"Isn't your wife Misty, the famous gym Leader of Cerulean City?"

Ash nodded. "Yep, we used to travel together when we were kids. He sisters have taken over the gym now."

Annabel turned to N. "They're the best parents ever!" Ash smiled warmly and patted Annabel on the head. Then he turned to Amaria and I.

"Speaking of parents, where are yours?"

Amaria and I shared a frightened glance before I answered with lie. "In Nimbasa, we are actually looking for our uncle Cress. Do you know where we could find him?"

"Cress? Wasn't he the old gym leader? I heard he renounced his gym and just disappeared. Some people say he went insane, he is your uncle? His brother Cilan is dead, so you're Chili's kids?"

"Actually-." Amaria started, but I cut her off. "Yes we are, we get our hair form Mom's family."

Ash 'hm'ed and seemed satisfied.

N spoke up. "So if Cress is not the gym leader anymore…who is?"

Ash shrugged. "I haven't met her yet, though I hear that she is quite the legend in Unova however. I am to meet her today."

Ash suddenly lit up. "Oh! That's were I've heard your name before! Misty is friends with her and she talks about you all the time!" He exclaimed to N. N looked startled. "M-me?"

Ash nodded. "Misty says every subject eventually leads back to you."

We walked on in silence for a while before N turned back to Ash. "Mr. Ketchum, if it wouldn't be any trouble, may I come with you when you go to meet the gym leader?" Ash nodded. "Sure, you know who it is?"

"I have a vague thought…" After that N seemed to space off.

We reached the City, dropped Ghetsis off at the police station, and headed for the hotel.

Where we would find quite a surprise.


	14. Chapter 13

(A/N: _**HI EVERYONE! **_

This contains a lot of filler. Short chapter leading up to something BIG.

**Please Read and Review. **

No questions this week.

Enjoy!

See ya next week!)

100 hours remaining

Mama, Daddy, and Uncle Chili were at the hotel. The moment we walked in, a pretty orange-haired woman rushed up to Ash and told him that she had 'found four people collapsed in the Dreamyard'.

We had all rushed to the room to find Mama, Daddy, Uncle Chili, and the old hiker who had chased us. Amalric and I shared a glance.

"They haven't woken up since…" Misty muttered. Ash grabbed her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "They've only been out for a little while, right? I'm sure they'll wake up soon enough. Just give them some time."

Misty sighed. "Alright…Now where's my baby?"

Annabel tugged on Misty's shorts. "I'm here." Misty picked her up and swung her around before hugging her tightly.

I felt a slight tremor in my heart and I looked at Mama and Daddy.

Ash smiled at me. "Your Dad is here after all." I was startled at his remark. He pointed at Uncle Chili. "That's your Dad, right?"

"Uhm…" I hesitated, and then pointed at Daddy. "Actually…he's our Dad. His name is Cilan. He never died. We lied to you." I also pointed to Mama. "And she's our Mom, Iris."

Ash's eyebrows rose. "How'd they survive this long?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell you." Mommy and Daddy wouldn't want me spreading our location around.

Ash shrugged. "Alright, well no harm, no foul. But lying is not a good habit; try not to do it again. There are other ways to protect secrets." I nodded.

Amalric watched him walk away, astonished. "Well, he took that easier than most people."

Misty led us to our rooms a little bit later. Ama's and my room were connected. I sat in his room. "Ama…what are we going to do now?"

Amalric shrugged. "Since Cress isn't here, then I guess we wait for Mom and Dad to wake up and we can…go home I guess." I nodded. "They're going to be furious with us, you know?" I stated glumly. Amalric sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

We sat on his bed in silence for a while. I absently stroked Purrloin, who was curled up on my lap.

Amalric turned to me and smiled. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "It's just…you look different. Older, you know? Like you really matured since we left."

I shrugged one shoulder. "Well, a couple near-death experiences do that to you. And you've changed too. You really have."

Amalric smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "It's time to go to bed, Ria." I nodded. "Goodnight, big brother." "Good night, little sister." I got up and went to my room. I left the door between our rooms open so Purrloin could access both of us.

The moment I hit the pillow, I was asleep


	15. Chapter 14

(A/N: _**HI EVERYONE! **_

Only a few more chapters! Cress is back!

**M asks: What happened to Cress after Chili left and everything? And also, he went to the  
hospital somewhere in there...? I'm probably wrong on the second one though.**

Well, considering that the restaurant closed and his parents were in no state to help him, Cress began doing research. He let his anger and hate grow and kept a hold of it. Being triplets the boys have a certain type of bond. Cress could tell Cilan wasn't dead. He knew. The reason Chili didn't feel this is because he was to overcome with depression. Cress learned about Giant Chasm and about the Dragon Pokémon living there. He set off for Giant Chasm and no one has heard from him since. And yes, after Cilan broke Cress's arm in the first book, Cress went to the Hospital in Nacrene City and had multiple surgeries on his arm, for it did not just brake, but it shattered, also tearing multiple muscles. 

So you were correct M.

**Please Read and Review. **

Enjoy!

See ya next week!)

4 hours remaining

It's been about four days since we arrived at the hotel. Mom, Dad, Chili, and the old man still haven't woken up. We've been resorted to force feed and water them. Ash said that if they didn't wake by morning, we were going to take them to the hospital.

Amaria has barely left their room. I can tell she's extremely scared, and who can blame her. I am too.

N and White walked by. White had turned out to be the gym leader. She was about N's age with long brown hair tied up into a pony-tail and a black and white hat. She wore a dark brown vest with a tank top underneath and jean shorts. Apparently N and White have some history. Shortly after reuniting they hooked up.

N looked at me. "She still in there?" I nodded glumly. White stuck a finger in the air and leaned into my ear. "Tell her that we asked you to run errands, get her out for a little bit. Besides, we do need some more Poke-food." I nodded excitedly. "Thanks White!" She smiled and the two walked away, holding hands.

I entered the room. "Hey, Amaria." Ria slowly turned to me. Her eyes were sunk in and she had huge bags. "White asked us to go pick up some Poke-food. Are you coming?"

Amaria blinked a few times and slowly nodded. "Let me get ready."

I waited at the entrance for Amaria. She showed up, looking a teeny bit refreshed. We began walking to town.

(POV Change)

All these memories that I've never remembered before have been assaulting me. I was just released from the last one. I had come to a revelation a while ago. I never hated Cilan; in fact we used to be really close. Cress made me hate him. He brainwashed me, manipulated me into a thing that turned against his baby brother.

I have to wake up. I willed it in my mind. Wake up, Chili. I willed harder. Wake up! I willed with all my might. WAKE UP! I opened my mouth. "WAKE UP!"

My eyes flew open and I jolted up-right breathing heavily. I was in a room, in a bed lined up with Henry, Cilan, and Iris.

Suddenly Cilan woke. He jumped to his feet and took this in. Iris was next. She woke up gasping but stayed lying down. Then Henry just opened his eyes and stretched. "Best nap ever." I heard him mumble.

I whipped towards Cilan. "Cilan! I-"

The man we had met earlier entered the room. He smiled widely. "Ah, you're finally awake. Good, Amalric and Amaria will be so happy."

Cilan grabbed the man by his shoulders. "Amalric and Amaria!? You know where they are!?"

"Yes, yes, they should be returning here shortly. They were sent on an errand. Now would you please lie back down, you should be feeling weak." He said calmly and with a smile.

Hearing that his kids were fine, Cilan laid down happily.

Henry gasped at the sight of the black-haired man. "Y-you're A-A-A-." "Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master." Ash finished for him. "And you are in a Hotel my wife is running temporarily. Misty-." Henry cut in quickly. "Misty was Cerulean City's gym leader, best water gym leader in the world. Also, married to Mr. Ketchum." Ash nodded and contained. "Anyways, Misty found you all in the Dreamyard, all unconscious. You have been out for four days."

"Four days!?" Cilan exclaimed. "That Musharna really go us."

I looked at Ash. "How do you know Amalric and Amaria?"

Ash told us the story and all he knew. "I got all the pieces from Annabel and N and stuck mine in there too." He stated. "In fact, let me go get everyone and you can meet them all." Ash left with that.

I have to tell Cilan what all I saw. "Cilan, while I was asleep I saw memories and Cress, he…-." "Manipulated you. Yes, I know." He looked at me, happiness and shame warring in his eyes. "I saw them too. And Chili…" I furrowed my brow with concern. I was afraid to hear what he had to say. "I…forgive you."

The room was dead silent. Emotions curled in the back of my throat and crashed in my chest. The emotions were so many that I had a hard time picking them out. Joy, this is what I always wanted to hear, Shame, for letting Cress get to me, anger, at Cress and myself, and love for my baby brother. A single tear escaped me and slipped down my cheek. "Cilan…" I whispered. "Thank you…"

Ash then reentered the room with a small group of people. I quickly swiped the tear away.

We all got acquainted.

Misty turned to Ash. "Oh, honey, Word on the street is that Cress is back."

Panic shot through me upon hearing this. I locked eyes with Cilan. Terror swam in his eyes. He heard her too.

"Cress is back? Didn't you say that Amaria and Amalric were in town?" Iris asked, panic-struck. She had heard also.

"Yes, which is good, the kids said they were looking for him." Misty answered, confused by our reactions.

Cilan, Iris, and I all leapt up and ran for the door. I swiveled on my toes and swung my arm at the group that was watching us confused, motioning for them to follow. "No, it's bad, very bad! I'll explain on the way."

We all ran for town.


	16. Chapter 15

(A/N: This is it. This is the end. I hoped you all enjoyed the ride while it lasted. I sure did. I want to thank you all for supporting me. There will be no third story, do not ask for one.

No questions this chapter.

Speaking of Questions, I will still be taking them and I will post the answers on my Profile.

Once again, thank you all. Here is the last two chapters.

Please Read and Review.

ChildofMyth out.)

2 hours remaining

I trudged along beside Amalric in the market place, trying to keep my mind off of Mama and Daddy.

Striaton is a decent sized place, we've been here for an hour or two now. Purrloin jumped from Ama's shoulder to mine, I smiled weakly. "Which kind do you want? Pokepal gourmet or Pika-Chew?"

Her tail whipped in the direction of Pokepal so I picked up a couple of cans and dumped them into my basket.

Amalric dragged me around for another hour or so, apparently looking for something.

We finally stopped in front of a grand building. It had a Pokeball logo on it.

"What is this?" I asked. "Dad's old restaurant. This is White's gym now." I looked up the stairs. At the entrance stood a figure in a trench coat, with blue hair.

I looked at Amalric; he was staring at the man, eyebrows knitted together. He begun to ascend the stairs and I followed. When we were behind the man he spoke to us without turning. "What do you want?"

Amalric gulped and gripped my hand firmly, though when he spoke his voice was strong. "Are you Cress?" The man was silent.

Suddenly his face was level with ours and only a few inches away. His eyes were blue and insane. They glinted with recognition. He smiled evilly. "I knew it. I knew he wasn't dead!" He burst out into a crazy fit of laughter. Once he finished he grabbed Amalric's jaw, twisting his head around to get a good look at him. "Its common manners to tell your own name before asking another's."

I squeezed Ama's hand in fear. There was something wrong with this man.

"I'm Amalric and this is my sister Amaria." Amalric answered hastily. "We're Cilan's children."

Cress's grip tightened on Ama's jaw. "I knew he was alive! Did he send you here to mock me? The fool. I'll show him. I'll show everyone!"

Amalric gasped in pain as Cress squeezed his jaw even tighter. "No, no! We are here to meet you and see if you're regretful of what you did. Like-." I rushed.

"Like Chili? Is that what you were going to say? Chili is an idiot and a traitor! I do not regret anything I ever did to Cilan!" He spat Cilan's name. I turned.

People in the plaza were starting to notice and look at us concerned. Amalric let out a sharp cry from the pain in his jaw. I swung my arm down on Cress's and he released Amalric, holding his arm and having agony cross his face. Ama and I ran down the stairs to the plaza then turned back to our Uncle. He held his arm and stared us down with intense ferocity. "You'll pay Cilan. You'll pay…And you just handed me a way to hurt you." He spoke so quietly that I had to strain my ears to make out his words. He swung a hand up in the air with a terrifying, maniac smile. His eyes were blood-shot and crazy. "Kyurem, Come To ME!"

There was a whistling in the air and a gray, colossal figure swooped down and landed behind Cress, breaking the stairs underfoot. "Kyurem, Blizzard!" Cress screamed. Snow flew from the dragon's mouth and with it came rapid winds that nearly swept me off my feet. The snow felt like tiny daggers stabbing me all over my body. People were running and screaming behind me. I felt Purrloin's claws stab into my shoulder as she struggled to stay there.

When the torrent finally stopped, the plaza was snow-covered and we were the only people still there.

Cress laughed maniacally. "How ya doing kids? You look cold!"

The clouds over head suddenly went dark and began rumbling. Cress took no mind as he continued his horrible cackling.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" A strong male voice echoed across the plaza, making it hard to find the source. There was a loud crack of thunder and a gigantic lightning bolt shot down and struck Kyurem on the back.

The gray dragon screamed in surprise and pain. I turned to find everyone rushing towards us. At the lead were Mama, Daddy, and Chili followed by the old man, Ash, Misty, Annabel, Pikachu, White and N.

Daddy and Chili both looked fierce and ready to kill.

I looked back to Cress. He was smiling at Daddy, eyes wild with hatred. "Cilan, my dear brother." He cackled at this and went on. "I knew you were still alive. I've been plotting. And here you are, and you've even delivered your pain." He motioned to us.

Everyone stopped some yards away and Daddy took a step forward.

"Leave them alone, Cress!" He shouted, hissing Uncle's name.

"'Fraid I can't do that Cilan." Amalric stood in front of me, shielding me with his body.

"Why, Cress!? Why were you so horrible to me!? I never understood why!"

Cress furrowed his brow and dropped his shoulders in momentary thought. He then shook his head, resuming his smile, and shrugged. "Some people are just born with hate. Who knows? Perhaps you pissed me off in a past life. Now, for the moment I've been waiting for for nearly fifteen years. Kyurem, use-." A green blur zipped past Cress from behind. Cress screamed and fell to his knees, clutching a bleeding gash in his side. The blur stopped in front of Daddy. Simisage stood there, holding a giant leaf sword in his paws.

"Leaf Blade." Amalric whispered in awe. Chili released a Pokeball and a red blur shot out at Cress. When this one passed Cress's trench coat was on fire. Simisear returned to his master, small flames flicking out of his mouth.

"Fire Blast." Amalric said, running through all the categories and moves in his head.

Cress screamed and threw off the burning trench coat. I thought his eyes were wild before, but now they were completely blood-shot and insane. His pupils shrunk and he started up this horrible, nightmarish sound that could have been laughter. Drool dripped off his chin and he started screaming at us.

"You're dead NOW! ALL OF YOU, DEAD! Are you happy now Cronus? You just sentenced your own death." He screamed at Daddy now. "Your own family, you just sentenced to DEATH! SMILE CRONUS! YOU DID THIS!"

I looked at Daddy in confusion; I wasn't the only one however. Everyone was looking at Daddy with a baffled expression.

But Daddy was only looking at one person.

Cress.

"Aos…don't do this…brother; we can rule this kingdom together. All three of us."

Chili flinched suddenly then turned to look at Cress. "Yes brother, Cronus is right. We can divide the kingdom among us."

"What…what's going on?" I asked Amalric. He shrugged.

Cress grimaced and hissed at Chili. "Hold your tongue Barnabas! That is preposterous! There can be only one king!" Cress stood with great difficulty and began cackling again. He flung his hand at us. "Cronus, Cilan, my brother. THIS ENDS HERE!" He made that horrible laughing sound again. "Kyurem, Glaciate!"

Kyurem screamed and giant icicle spears began forming mid-air.

Everything slowed down. Daddy tried to run to us. Chili cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "RUN!" The spears began to descend on us. My heart beat violently in my ears. Amalric spun around and shoved me.

Everything resumed normal speed. Icicles stabbed into the ground. I looked into my brother's eyes, terrified, and knew what was going to happen before it did. My big brother smiled at me.

A large icicle broke through Amalric's chest and dug into the ground at my feet.

Ama went limp. Crimson liquid seeped down the crystal spear. I could hear a muffled screaming in the distance, the only clear sound in my ears was my heartbeat. My body went numb and I couldn't react. I watched the blood slip down the spike and stain the pure snow.

Then it all hit.

Sorrow clumped in the back of my throat and tears pricked my eyes. "No…Amalric…"

My brother was dead.

I fell onto my knees and crawled to him. Snow melted and seeped through my clothes, but I couldn't feel a difference past my own numb, cold body. I reached a shaking hand up to his cheek.

Sobs broke through my lips and I was violently screaming and hanging onto my brother. He was dead! He was dead now and I had no one! My brother, my protector, my best friend…

Was dead…

Paws prodded my shirt as Purrloin tried to lead me away, but I only clung tighter to Ama. Claws raked across my cheek and I stopped crying and touched my cheek in utter shock. Thin clots of blood were forming already. I looked down at Purrloin. She had her claws out and was watching me steadily. He eyes glistened but she watched me with a ferocity in them.

She snagged her claws into my pants and pulled, trying to get me away.

I nodded and stood up. She was right, we have to go. Purrloin climbed up to my shoulder.

I looked up the stairs. Remember how I had said that Kyurem was behind Cress? Cress had suffered the same fate as Amalric. He was slumped over with multiple ice spears rammed through his body.

Kyurem was now rampaging due to his Master's death. Ice Beams shot from its mouth, aimed at nothing in particular, just in wild shots.

I turned my gaze to the side. The group was scattering while Ash was barking orders. I noticed Mama on the ground crying with Daddy's arms wrapped around her.

White lifted her arm, releasing a Pokeball. A gigantic white dragon emerged from the red glow.

A loud cry from Kyurem gained my attention. It was staring straight at me, charging another Ice Beam. I was frozen in terror.

"Amaria!" The voice broke through my rapid heartbeat. I turned too late and was tackled to the ground. I looked up to find Chili shielding me with his body.

"No Uncle Chili! Don't die for me!" He ignored me. There was a whistle in the air as the Ice Beam collected. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face into Chili's chest. "Please don't die…" I whispered.

The edges of my eyes detected a glowing and the whistling stopped.

A whoosh in the air signaled the incoming attack. A tear leaked out and dripped down my cheek.

A breath.

Two breaths.

Three.

I opened my eyes. Nothing had hit us. Chili turned over and I peeked over his shoulder.

There stood a Liepard, fur puffed, and tail lashing, hackles raised, and growling fiercely. From her forehead she, emitted a blue and white wavering barrier that was fighting back the Ice Beam.

Purrloin had evolved and was protecting us.

"Reshiram, Fusion Flare!" Shouted a female voice.

The vast white dragon shot a gigantic fire all straight at Kyurem. The gray dragon screamed in agony and fell on its side.

Thunder cracked overhead and a deep black dragon swooped down and landed next to Reshiram. N Pointed at Kyurem and shouted, "Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!"

A colossal blue bolt of lightning shot from Zekrom's mouth and hit Kyurem. Kyurem screamed again and contorted as the electricity passed through it.

Liepard snarled and raced up the stairs, the claws on her right paw growing and glowing a wispy black. She sliced her claws through Kyurem's throat.

The titanic ice Pokémon screamed again, or tried to. It came out more as a high pitched strangled gurgle.

I closed my eyes and turned away, but the screams continued, gradually lowering in volume until they completely stopped.

Chili stood and helped me up. A furry head nudged my elbow. Liepard rubbed against me.

I scratched her head. "Thank you…" Her tail twined around my leg and she led me back to Amalric.

Another sob overtook me at the sight of him. Liepard prodded his hand with her nose. She got his hand to rest on her head and closed her eyes. A glistening waterfall poured down her furry cheeks.

I held onto my brother and spoke to Liepard. "Shadow Claw."

She nodded, her claws glowing back and purple again. She cleanly sliced through the ice spear. Amalric fell into my arms with only half of the ice spear protruding from him.

I laid him on the ground and yanked the spear out of the gaping hole in his body.

I was placing a blanket from my backpack over him when the group reached us.

Mama dropped down and wept on Amalric's chest. Daddy looked down at his son, tears leaking down.

I turned to the gym. My eyes fell on Cress.

"It's over…" I whispered to myself, tears falling down to the crystal snow, free.

"It's over…"


	17. Epilouge

(A/N: I apologize to everyone. I seem to of uploaded the same chapter twice. This is the actual epilogue.

I want to thank you all for watching and supporting. And also, there might be a spin-off series with Quinn. Maybe. I'll think about it.

Please Read and Review.

Merry Christmas.

ChildofMyth out.)

0 hours remaining

It's been six years since that day. I'm fifteen now and we live in Striaton now. White had spoken to the police and cleared Mama and Daddy's record. She has a higher authority than the police as a Gym Leader and can do things like that. We had a big funeral for Amalric and even Uncle Cress.

I still miss Amalric but I'm getting along. Ash, Misty, and Annabel left two years ago, knowing we didn't need any more emotional support. I met Henry and he moved in with us, other than being in that lonely house at the base of the mountain. I call him Uncle Henry now, he's really nice. N and White got married and they're even expecting. After searching Cress's body, we found his Simipour. We adopted her and now the Simi gang is back together. I'm sure she misses Cress, but she seems quite happy with us.

Right now I was having one of those days today when I just couldn't face the world. I was held up in the local library, going through old medieval books.

Liepard lay next to me, resting her head on my thigh.

White turned the corner. She always knew where to find me. She had a hand on her inflated stomach and the other on the book shelf, steadying herself.

She smiled at me. "Hey kiddo. Another one of those days?"

I nodded glumly. "I miss him…"

She patted me on the back. "I know…"

We were silent for a while before she turned to smile at me. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded slowly.

"What was his middle name?"

"Amalric's?" I asked. White nodded. "It was Quinn."

White smiled and patted her stomach. "Then his name will be Quinn."

I smiled at her. Amalric would be so happy to know that a baby was being named after him.

White stroked my hair then turned to leave. "I'll see you later Ria."

I waved to her. "Bye, White." White smiled at me once more before disappearing around the corner.

The world just became a little more bearable.

I looked back down at my book, scanning the pages when a name paragraph caught my eye.

The paragraph read: "There was once a valiant King who's Queen bore him three sons. However, the sons were triplets. Usually, the kingdom would go to the eldest but the King and Queen favored the youngest. Seeking to restore balance, the middle son asked to divide the kingdom into three parts, allowing a brother to rule over one each. The eldest brother refused. This caused a war between the three brothers. This war went on for decades before the eldest died of a heart attack, unable to rightfully challenge his brother for the throne. The King's seer prophesied that the three brothers would be born again in another lifetime and fight, resulting in a terrible tragedy. The three were known as Aos, the Wave of Destruction, Barnabas, the Blaze of Peace, and Cronus, the Spice of Life."

I dropped the book in shock. Didn't Cress call Daddy Cronus? I turned the page and sure enough there was a portrait of the brothers. They were the spitting image of Cress, Chili, and Daddy.

I put the books up and left, Liepard following close behind. I walked all the way to the gym. I climbed the steps and stood in front of the spot where Cress had died.

I took a breath. "He was finally able to challenge his brother." I bowed my head. "Rest well Aos…"

I then turned and descended the steps, arriving at the spot where my brother had died.

I smiled. "Rest well Amalric. Thank you for being the best brother I could ever ask for." I closed my eyes, a few tears escaping.

Liepard began purring suddenly and warmth encircled me. I opened my eyes in confusion.

There, hugging me was the misty form of my brother.

He let go of me and stroked Liepard's head with a transparent hand and a smile. He turned to me and gave me my own smile.

"Live well, Amaria. I'll be watching over you." Tears were streaming down my face in a torrent. I smiled back.

"I love you." Amalric whispered.

And then he was gone with the whisper wind.


	18. Please Read!

A/N: Hey guys, Child here. Id do a poll but I dont wanna. So hey, how many of you would actually be interested in a spin-off with Quinn?

Amaria and Annabel will make appearences of course...and maybe someone else. Who? I wont tell! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways, tell me your answer in your review. Thank, see ya.

~ChildofMyth


End file.
